bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Recgameboy
Whoa, Rec. I think it's time I taught you about archiving. Just copy the sections you don't want and paste them on a page called, "User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1".Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey look! Hey look, you wiped out your talk page too! And WOW you edit alot of wikis. What is the point of editing a wiki if you tell people not to go there (Transformers wiki). Also, THANKS for evevrything! Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 03:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Transformers Wiki Why did you tell people not to go to the transformers wiki??? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) A bad place? Okay I be sure to not go there... Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 03:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The Teleetran wiki, right ? Hey. Are you a good drawer? Heck, you just need to have a scanner and the ability to draw. The Fanon Wikia needs you if your an artist.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can you draw Bakugan?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Holy cow Holy moly,That transformers wiki is so full of vandals it is quite sad actually. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Really Really that's weird?It is NOT a good wiki it is scary!!!!!!!!>=0 That is true why why did temptation overpower me I must now go in to exile for being too weak to resist nooooooooo. Anyway yeah you are right is is dookie. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool your design for Birgadon looks awesome!!You should think of drawing for the bakugan fanon wiki.=) Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured user Is it good to be a featured user? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Just tryin 2 mak dis Wiki better and spam free. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 14:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) As we edit I find the time always goes faster when listening to the band Disturbed. nah id say breaking benjamin is alot better Darkus Master 14:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Everyone is entitled to their opinion Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 14:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Just Asking Do you know why I can't edit the Linehalt page? Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] 9;36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Age how old are you just wondering?No offense.Chichumax looks like a chiwawa with angel wings.I like it! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I like dogs.My grandma had a border collie cross samoyede also called max weird huh.You should make it battle gear. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) With your sig you should write harpus was here with birgadon and chiwawamax.Sorry I can't remember his name. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Recgameboy, this is Bakuhorma. I was wondering if you could help me draw on the Fanon wikia. Home. Did you get home OK???????? --MayCain | My Team: Dual Elfin, Cosmic Ingram, and Abis Omega 23:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering... Where did you go? Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ow... I did that once, it hurt, how are you doing? I had a scraped knee... Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 00:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin I hope this doesn't ruin mychances so here it goes...Could..I..Possibly..Be..An..Admin...??? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 00:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : *coughdontmakeamistakeReccough*Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) But I thought you were a bureacucrat? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 01:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :He his, but I still outrank him.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Staying awake all night I heard you stayed awake all night on the 27th.do you have any tips?\ Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) yes I got the idea from digimon wiki and the batle chart outcome I got from Yugioh wiki--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) and An ability that looks the same as another and has the saem efect it is an alternate name.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Also I figured the ability info of every Bakugan almost accurately. even tough ones like Moonlight Slash--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) no offense on our boss but he is wrong about Hawktor's battle gear name it is Swayther not Swinger go to youtube see Spectra take out the Battle Gear and Hear the name at least 5 times and put the volume loud so yoou can hear if you agree tell if not well I do not know--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 03:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You are up late I'm trying to stay up all night.A good brew is 5 decaf coffee beans and 2 black tea bags. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 06:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I estimate it is 11:30 where you live it is 12:30 where I live in edmonton,alberta.Are you also trying to stay up all night? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 06:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Good luck what is the longest you've managed to stay up?For me it was 3:30 in the morning with no caffeine. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 06:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Swa?!?!?! you mean when you where using yours I edited the page? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 06:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) In real life or online? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 06:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Who are you battling? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 07:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) cool story sounds like you and masquerade phantom are in the same business.P.S Congrats on 6000 edits!!!!! YAY!!!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 07:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I would recommend Twin destructor or Jet kor I have twin destructor and with my phosphos we have gone unbeaten for 13 games at the bakugan club in edmonton. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 07:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes there is an advantage of the bakugan being matched with their battle gear. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 07:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It's like you and I are the only people on the wiki!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 07:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) maycain is here to.We are the 3 wikiateers!!!! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 08:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hi,rec I tried to stay awke all night but my mom said I had to go to bed because I couldn't rcover for a week but I stayed up till 3 am!Did you stay awake all night? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 15:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah my mom is a doctor and she said my cortozal levels would go up and I would be stressed so she watched me like a hawk and I tried not to fall asleep but she was there for 70 minutes!!!So eventually I fell asleep but this time I have rigged my room so I won't be heard MWAHAHAHA. What time did you fall asleep? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I fell asleep at around 4:40 but my mom caught me at 3:30.try 2 black tea bags mixed with coffee quite tasty actually. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 21:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Rec Not to be mad but you have one problem you put too many comments on blog posts--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) well Please try not to comment highly--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hello Recganeboy! I see you have gotten another 1000 edits! Anyway, my body thinks it is 4:00 even though it is 1:00... I am tired... I eat bananas...... Good bye my friend...!!!Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 08:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait Did you see episode 48. If so, where is it?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 18:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi.I'm good,just making voice actor articles like abce asked me to. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 19:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakucake Rec,you know more about bakucake than I do so could you mabye post some pics and I will find out what it is. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 20:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC)